


Wait for me?

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grave visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the overgrown area stood a brilliant statue, one that commanded determination and loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for me?

Skyhold. It was the center for the Inquisition not just a few years back, people in and out all the time, men, woman, and children alike found safety in its walls. But now it was but a shell of its former self. Stones crumbling, littering the walkways. Tapestry and curtains torn till they were unrecognizable. The smell of smoke still eerily lingered in the air, perhaps the ghosts still circling around the deserted halls.

The gardens seemed untouched. No one had set foot into the run down area since the decline of it all. Once beautiful foliage brimming with life now stood dead and clinging on to the walls.

Through the overgrown area stood a brilliant statue, one that commanded determination and loyalty.

A Woman, tall and Inquisitive strode through with seldom pride, clinging tightly to the metal in her hands. With a brush of their hands, they pulled the clinging weeds, needing to see the name, the features carved into stone. Years had passed since they laid eyes on it. Tears no longer poured from their eyes, there were none left to be shed; all gone the day he commanded her attention one last time.

With sword and shield in hand she talked, talked as if he was still there. Something she had done so many times before, it was natural. If she stopped talking to him the memories would fade from this world, that couldn’t be, it wouldn’t be right. He of them all deserved better then what he did.

“Remember that time you tripped me on my own sword? Maker I was so mad when you cut open my arm. I hated the scar it left; it was so weird looking.” She chuckled, “Or that time you used my trip down to Redcliff to propose?”

With the light from the sun signaling mid-day, it highlighted the area. Amelia played with the sword, setting it down against the cold stone, calloused fingers ran across the features of its-his face. “Pyre is doing fine, still barks at nothing in the night. I think he misses you ya’ know, you still owe him one game of fetch.”  

She waits, waits for an answer, but he stopped answering long ago didn’t he?

“I think my time is coming too. I know you’ll hate me for this,” She shook her head, taking in the thought of telling him, “I started taking it again. After you left. I know, I know. You warned me not to, I just – couldn’t live with the memories. Lyrium does that right? Help you forget? I’m not sure anymore.” Her eyes avoid the stare of the stone, fixing the ruined brown fur tickling her neck.

“10 years. Can you believe it? I killed the Inquisition you know. Let it fall to ruin after you so selfishly left.” Amelia sighed, tears stinging her eyes. Funny, she thought they had all been all used up.

“Cassandra thinks she can rebuild the Inquisition, tracked me down in Kirkwall of all places. Ironic right? I was busy getting piss drunk too.” She looks down at the shield, the etching of an eye scared and withered, with an obvious cut on the right side. “I kept your shield and sword, that stupid surcoat with the fur too, you know, the one that made you look like a great Lion on the battlefield? I’m giving them back. Cassandra asked me to join her, bring the Inquisition back to glory, but I refused. Dumb I know, I should’ve accepted. But I couldn’t. She wanted to bring it back here, back to you.”

Amelia still waited for a response, even as the wind chilled her bones down to the marrow, as the sun began to set. Time here was short, time was always short here. “I can’t stay for long, I know we don’t talk much –“

“I miss you, you selfish-selfish ass.” A mix of disappointment and anger in her tone, “You left me alone in a world that was unforgiving. You were the only thing in this broken world that wasn’t actually broken. You thought you were, but you were so far away from the truth.”

Incoherent words mixed with sobs escape before she regains her composure. “I don’t remember much after I stopped being Inquisitor. I recall Redcliff, I believe I was at the funeral for king Theirin. It was terrible, he never got to see Cousland again. Turns out she died in the Deep roads.”

“I hope you find commanding an army of spirits suits your tastes…” Tears now ran down her cheeks, droplets falling onto the stone beneath her touch. “The Mark, Its killing me.  Each year it gets closer to my heart. I talked to all the great scholars in Thedas, even went up to Weisshaupt to consult the Wardens in a last ditch effort. So I’ll see you soon, oh so soon. We can be together again and- that doesn’t scare me. I’ve heard Death is supposed to scare you, people have fears of it.”

She backs away, arms folded across her chest, eyes red and rimmed with tears. “But that’s not what I’m afraid of. They say you really die twice. The first time when you stop breathing; in this case when a sword is stabbed through ones chest-” She says with light humor waving her hand towards the middle of the statue, “-the other is when they stop saying your name.”

She pauses, sucking in the sob as fresh tears run down her face. “When I die, that will be it. No one will be saying  _your_  name, I’m the last one. I sing it during the day and chant it at night like a prayer.”

“ _My_  name will forever live on; ‘Inquisitor Amelia Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste’; People already sing songs about me, but no one even remembers the Commander who helped her. Who showed she  _could_  do it…”

Amelia smiles none the less, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “But It makes me happy to know I’ll be with you again. So wait for me yeah? I’m coming.”


End file.
